


Pen Pal

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Langston is keeping a secret which Starr may never forgive her for possessing.





	Pen Pal

**Pen Pal**

She had no idea how she’d explain the letters, the endless exchanges with an old friend may translate as betrayal. Once she factored in her visits with him, she knew there was no way Starr would ever understand.

She sat across from him, uncertain and ashamed, “Starr’s going to hate this. Just like you hated me for what I did to Markko.”

“Starr has a life now.” Cole answered, husky and unapologetic, as he flipped through photographs with a sad smile, “She’s not allowed to be angry with you for keeping me updated on my family, letting me know they’re doing okay.”

“You could hear it from her, if you responded to any of her letters or calls.”

Cole set the photographs down, folding his hands over them and striking her with the severity of his gaze, “It all stopped soon after she got with James.” Waving off what he assumed was an apology, he shook his head, “I wanted her to move on. I wanted her to smile and raise our daughter, knowing that they were happy. She could’ve picked someone worse than James.”

“There are many worse than James. His brother for instance.” Langston shrugged her shoulders when he raised a brow (silently asking if she was okay), “I’m just glad to have at least one person who has known me for some time, sees the mess that I’ve made, and doesn’t think I’m completely hopeless.”

“Don’t know if I’m the best person to look to for an example.” Cole teased, seeing her eyes immediately fall to her lap, and reached across the table to brush her hand, “…things are gonna get better. Eventually.”

_Because of you._  Keeping the thought to herself, she gave a firm nod of agreement and ignored the gnawing guilt in the pit of her stomach.  _Starr never has to know_.

 


End file.
